Ausally Forever!
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: This is just random Austin and Ally one-shots. Mostly just fluff. Please review and enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Austin and Ally!
1. I Think About You

**I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else! Hope you like! :) P.S: This is my own little version of Austin and Ally** _Italic=Ally_ Underline=Austin **Bold=Both**

**Ally's POV**

I was up in the paractice room, playing the piano. I started singing a new song I was writing, 'I Think About You'. I was only singing the first verse and the chorus.

_'Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened. Then autumn, it came, we were never the same. Those nights everything felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't here's jusst one thing I wish you knew:_

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, everyday of my life. You're on my mind all the time. It's true.'_

"Wow, Ally," I heard from the doorway. I jumped, but then I realized it was Austin. He came and sat next to me on the piano bench. I punched his shoulder, lightly.

"You scared me," I scolded.

"Sorry, but that song was really good. What's it called?" he asked.

"'I Think About You'" I answered. "But it's not done. That's all I have so far,"

"Here, let's add onto it," Austin said, as he began to play.

'How long 'till I stop pretending what we have is never ending? Oh, ooh. If all we are is just a moment, don't forget me cause I won't and I can't help my self.'

Then his voice got really high.

'I think about you. Ooh. I think about you. Oooh.' 

I joined in.

**'I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you,, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment everyday of my life. You're on my mind all the time. It's true.'**

I stopped.

'I think about you, you, you, you, you.'

We were just staring at each other. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. Then we pulled back, after a few seconds.

"I think about you," Austin smirked.

**Sorry if this sucked, but I hope you atleaste kinda' liked it! Review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Dallas and Ally pt1

**Austin's POV**  
I was walking around the school, to Ally's locker. We had this period together, so we were going to walk there together. I came  
around the corner to see Ally and Dallas talking. The other day, out of the blue, Dallas walked up to Ally and started talking to  
her. I don't know why, but I had this weird feeling when I saw them. It was like I was jelous, but I'm not. I odviously don't  
like Ally, we're just friends. Right? A few seconds later, he walked away. I walked over to Ally.  
"Hey, Ally," I said in her ear, coming up behind her.  
"Oh, hey, Austin," she greeted, turning around.  
"You ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she replied. So, we started walking to our class.  
"So, what were you and Dallas talking about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing, just school and song writing," she answered.  
"Oh, what about song writing?"  
"Just what's going through my mind when I write a song,"  
"Cool,"  
"Yeah,"  
We were at our class. We walked in and sat down beside eachother. Eventually, the bell rang for lunch. On the way there,  
we ran into Dallas.  
"Hey, Ally, hey, Austin," he greeted.  
"Hey, Dallas," Ally smiled.  
"Hi, Dallas," I said.  
"Um, Ally, can I talk to you? In private, for a sec?" he asked.  
"Sure," she answered.  
"Okay, Ally, I'll see you at lunch," I said as I walked away, disappointed.  
I got my lunch, and sat with Trish and Dez.  
"Hey, Austin, where's Ally," Dez asked.  
"She's talking to _Dallas_," I answered, annoyed.  
"Do I hint jellousy?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No," I defended.  
"Sure," Dez sang.  
"Whatever," Trish rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, guys," Ally said, as she sat down next to me.  
"Hey, what'd Dallas have to say?" I asked.  
"Well, he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him on Friday," she gushed.  
"What'd you say?" Trish asked, enthused.  
"Yes!" Ally squealed.  
"OMG!" Trish yelled.  
"That's amazing!" Dez said.  
"Yay, that's _so_ great, Ally," I said, trying not to sound disappointed. I don't know why this bothered me so much.  
***Friday- After School***  
I walked downstairs to talk to my dad.  
"Hey, Dad, can I ask you a question?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, son, anything. What is it?" he said.  
"Okay, so one of my friends has a date tonight. It's a girl, and I want to be happy for her. It's just that it kind of bothers me.  
What should I do?" I asked, frusterated.  
"Do you not like the guy she's going out with?"  
"No, the guy's okay,"  
"Do you like this girl?"  
"No, I mean not really. A little, maybe. I don't know," I covered my eyes with my hands. "I'm so confused!"  
"Well, to me it sounds a heck of a lot like you like her. Maybe even love her,"  
"I don't like Al- I mean that girl. Yes, she's pretty, and smart, and fun, and goffy, and energetic, and I get lost in her eyes so  
easily-"  
"Son,"  
"Okay, so I do like her. What should I do?"  
"Tell her,"  
"I don't wanna' ruin our friendship. Plus she really likes the guys she's going out with,"  
"If it's meant to be, it'll be,"  
"Okay," I went up to my room, and grabbed my jacket. I walked over to Ally's to help her get ready. Trish and Dez were  
already there when I showed up. Trish went upstairs to help Ally.  
"How ya' fellin' about Ally going on a date with Dallas?" Dez asked.  
"Okay," I lied.  
"Good," he said. We sat and watched TV until Trish came back downstairs.  
"Okay, guys, I think Ally's ready," she said. "You ready to see her?"  
"Yeah," Dez answered. I nodded.  
"Come on down, Ally," Trish called. Ally walked down, and she looked amazing.  
She was wearing a black knee-length skirt, a crayon pink t-shirt, black flats, and a white cardigan. Her hair was in a short  
curly pony-tail over her left shoulder. She only had on a light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. My jaw hit the floor.  
"How do I look?" Ally asked, standing in front of the three of us.  
"Great," Dez said.  
"Amazing," Trish gushed.  
"You look absolutly beautiful," I commented.  
"Thanks," Ally blushed. I never really noticed how cute she was when she blushed.  
"What time is he picking you up?" Trish asked.  
"In about ten minutes," Ally answered.  
"Good, just in time," Trish stated. Ten minutes later, Dallas knocked on the door. Ally ran upstairs to get her purse. I  
answered the door.  
"Hey, Austin," Dallas said.  
"Hey, Dallas, come on in. I want to talk to you for a sec," I ordered. We sat  
"What do you want to talk about?" Dallas asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you, that you better be good to Ally. She's the most important person in the world, to me. If you hurt her,  
I'll have to hurt you. Got it?" I explained.  
"Got it," he said. Then Ally came down.  
"Hey, Dallas," Ally cheered.  
"Hey, Ally, you ready?"  
"Yeah. Bye, Austin, Dez, Trish. I'll see you guys when I get back,"  
We sat there and talked. The whole time I was hoping he wouldn't hurt her, but aslo that they wouldn't go out again.


	3. Dallas and Ally? Pt3

_Italic= Ally_, Underline= Austin, **Bold= Both**.

**Austin's POV**

It's almost 10 o'clock! They left at eight! Ally should be back by now! Just as the clock rolled on 10, Ally walked in the door.

"Hey, guys, I'm back," she greeted.

"So, how'd your date go?" Trish asked, about to burst. "Okay," she replied, not to convincingly.

**Ally's POV**

"So, how was your date?" Trish asked, eagerly. "Okay," I lied.

***Flashback***

_Dallas was walking me back to the car. We had to park a little while down the road. _

_"I had a great time tonight, Ally," he told me. _

_"Me too," and I wasn't lieing then. We got into the car. He was about to turn on the engine, when he turned to me. He leaning in. Oh my gosh! He was going to kiss me! I don't want to kiss him. Not yet, anyway. I turned my head the other way. "I think we should get going," I tried to break the moment. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"Nothing," I told him, untruthfully. _

_"Did I do something wrong?" he questioned. _

_"No, it's just that-" I was cut off._

_"Oh, you don't want to kiss me?" he said. _

_"No, it's not-" _

_"So you do," _

_"No, but-"_

_"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, and started the car. We rode in silence. I got out of the car without a single word. I walked into my house, as he pulled out._

***End of flashback***

"What happened?" Dez asked.

"I want details," Trish ordered.

"Well, we saw _'The Dark Knight Rises'_, and we each got a medium sode and split a large popcorn. We walked back to the car after the movie," I was debating if I wanted to tell them the full truth.

"Anything else?" Austin asked. I couldn't lie to those eyes.

"Well, he tried to kiss me in the car, before we left the theater," I spit out.

"What do you mean _'tried'_?" Austin asked.

"He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head and told him we should get going," I answered.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Trish asked.

"I wasn't ready. You know I haven't had my first kiss yet. I want it to be special. Not in a car, a block away from the Miami movie theater," I explained.

"You haven't had your first kiss?" Dez asked, chuckeling.

"Don't take it personally, Ally. I haven't had my first kiss either," Austin told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. Dez nodded, confirming he was telling the truth. "Anything else happen?"

"No, that's it," I said.

"Okay, so you guys want to watch a movie, or something?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," Austin said.

"I'm up for a movie," Dez agreed.

"I think I might just change, and write in my songbook. I'll sit with you guys, while you watch the movie, though," I answered.

"Let's go," Trish ordered. I went upstairs and changed into a plain red t-shirt and black sweat pants. I took my hair down. I went down to the living room, where we were watching the movie. Dez and Trish were sitting on the floor, infront of the couch. Austin was sitting on the couch, and I joined him with a pen and my book.

"What movie are you watching?" I asked.

"'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallowes part 2," Austin replied. The movie began to play, as I started writing.

_'Dear Book, I don't know what happened tonight. I went on a date with Dallas, but it wasn't as much fun as I thought it'd be. I think my feeling for him are fading. Anyway, I think I like Austin...'_

**Austin's POV**

Ally wrote for half of the movie. She finally stopped, and wathced the rest of the movie.

"You guys up for another movie?" Dez asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Yeah," Ally answered.

"Why not," Trish replied. Dez put on the scariest possible. _'Stephen King's It'_. Ally nearly jumped out of her skin when the main menu came up. "You sure you want to watch it?" I asked, leaning over to her.

"Yeah, I'll watch it," she said. "Okay, just tell me if you get too scared. We can go to the kitchen or something and do something else," I offered.

"I will," she nodded. About an hour into the movie, Ally ran out screaming. I was proud of her, that she made it that long. I ran out to her.

"Hey, Als, you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little scared," she answered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I questioned.

"We can sit here and talk," she suggested.

"Okay, so, anything new?"

"Not really,"

"Any new song lyrics?"

"No," She smiled.

"There's a smile. That's the first one I've seen since you''ve come home," I pointed out.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"You want to listen to music?"

"Yeah," I turned on the radio, and_ 'Footloose'_ by Blake Shelton was playing. A huge smile appeared on Ally's face. She started singing along, and dancing.

_'I've been working, so hard. I'm punching my card. 8 hours for what? Oh tell me what I've got. I've got this feeling, time's just holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town._

**Tonight I gotta' cut loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me up from my knees. Jack, get back. Come on before we crack. Loose, cut loose. Everybody cut footloose.**

You're playin' so cool. Obeying every rule. Think way down in your heart, you're burnin'. Yearnin' for some, somebody to tell you life's just passin' you by. I'll try to tell you, you will if you don't even try. Come on. If you'd only cut loose, **footloose. **

**Kick off your Sunday shoes. Oh wee, Marie. Shake it, shake it for me. Oh my lord, come on before let's go. Loose, cut loose. Everybody cut footloose.**

Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. We got to turn it around. Put your feet on the ground. I'll a take a hold. I'm turning it loose.

**Footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me up from my knees. Jack, get back. Come on before we crack. Loose, cut loose. Everybody cut footloose. Footloose. Kick off your sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me up from my knees. Jack, get back. Come on before we crack. Loose, cut loose.**

Everbody cut, everybody cut.

_Everybody cut, everybody cut._

Everybody cut, everybody cut. Everybody cut footloose!'

We laughed hyterically, sitting back down. After we settled down, Ally and I were just staring at each other. We slowly leaned in, and within seconds our lips touched. Now, I was thinking to myself:_ 'Dallas and Ally? Nah. Austin and Ally? Yes'_


	4. Beauty Pageants and Best Friend Kisses

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope you enjoy :)**

Ally was standing at the counter of Sonic Boom with Austin and Dez. They were just talking, until Trish came.  
"Hey, guess who got a job hanging flyers around the mall," she chirped.  
"What flyers?" Ally asked.  
"Flyers for this year's Miss Miami Beauty Pageant," she answered.  
"Beauty Pageant!?" Dez and Austin asked.  
"Yeah, you dopes," Trish replied.  
"Can we go?" Austin asked, like a little kid in a candy store.  
"Actually, you'll have to. I booked Austin Moon as the celebrity judge," Trish told him.  
"Way to go, Trish! Who are the other judges?" Austin questioned.  
"Um, I heard Dallas and they're looking for a third," she informed.  
"I'll do it!" Dez called.  
"Okay, I'll call the people in charge," she announced, and walked out.  
"You two are such guys," Ally commented, giggling.  
"So, Ally, are you going to do the pageant?" Austin asked, raising an eye brow.  
"No way!" she answered.  
"Why? You got over your stage fright," he pointed out.  
"Because I don't do pageants," she said.  
"But you could show Dallas how pretty you look in a dress, and show him you can sing!" he tried to convince.  
"Maybe," Ally contemplated.  
"Come on, you'll be a shoe-in. Dallas already thinks your cute and Dez and I are the other judges," he added.  
"Isn't that cheating?" she asked.  
"Not really," Dez shrugged.  
"So, will you do it?" Austin pressed.  
"Ugh, fine," Ally rolled her eyes.  
***Later that day* -In the practice room-**  
Ally was playing 'Double Take' on the piano. Austin walked in and sat down next to her.  
"Hey, Alls, you ready to write a song?" he smiled.  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
"What's up?" he asked, noticing she wasn't the normal 'perky Ally'.  
"I'm just nervous about the pageant. Like what if I trip, or if I mess up the song, or-" Austin cut her off, putting his finger to  
her lips.  
"You'll do fine, Ally. You're an amazing singer, and just walk like you'd walk to me, Trish, or Dez. Got it?" he commeted.  
"Okay," she giggled. They sat for two hours working on a song.  
***Day of the Pageant***  
"Hello everyone, I'm Trish Del Rosa, and I'm the Miss Miami Beauty Pageant host. Our three judges will be testing girls  
based on: their answers to questions and, odviously, their beauty. There will be three finalists. They'll have to do some  
sort of talent, and at the end the judges will pick a winner. Our judges are Dez Worthy, Dallas Calahari, and our celebrity  
judge, Austin Moon. Now let's meet our lovely ladies," Trish announces. She says a few names. "Kiria Star," A few names  
later: "Cassidy Niomi," Finally: "And lastly, Ally Dawson,"  
Cassidy has on a theigh length, black, strapless dress, with a silver jem in the middle of her chest. Her shoes are plain black  
heels. She has on light black eye-shadow, and bright red lip-stick. Her dirty-blond hair is curled.  
Kiria is wearing an ancle-length, yellow, dress. The straps tie around her neck, and from the waist up to the tie is lined with  
silver sparkles. She had on yellow eye-shadow, and bright red lip-stick. Her shoes were yellow wedges. Her hair was curled  
and pulled over one shoulder.  
Ally is wearing a green dress that comes down just below her knees. The straps just cover her soulder. She has on a skinny  
brown belt and white flats to complement the color of her dress. Her hair was strait. She had on a little bit of green  
eye-shadow, and light pink lip-gloss. All three looked absolutly amazing.  
Austin doesn't know what hit him, but his jaw hit the floor when he saw Ally.  
***Cassidy's Question***  
"So, Caddisy, if you had $1 million, what would you do with it?" Trish asked her.  
"I'd use $500,000 for my parents to pay off the house. I'd give $250,000 to the animal shelter. The rest, I'd use for  
shopping," she answered. The judges wrote her a score.  
***Kiria's Question***  
"Kiria, if you could meet one famous person in hostory, who would it be and why?" Trish questioned.  
"I'd want to meet Betsy Ross, because I want to ask her, why red, white, and blue?" Kiria replied.  
***Ally's Question***  
"Miss Ally, if you could choose where America would donate $1 million to, where would it be?" Trish pressed.  
"It'd be somewhere like Africa or Haiti. Because they have little recources or food, like we do," Ally said.  
*The rest of the people*  
"Okay, our judges have reached a dicision. Our three finalists are: Kiria Star, Cassidy Niomi, and... Ally Dawson," Trish  
announced, enthusiasticly. "After our ten minute break, our girls will perform their talents," she added.  
***With the judges***  
"Who's your favorite finalist?" Dez asked.  
"Mines Kiria," Dallas responded, dreamily.  
"Really, I like Cassidy," Dez countered.  
"Austin, who's your favorite?" Dallas questioned.  
"Oh, Ally," Austin, quickly, answered, blushing.  
"Oh, you like her don't you?" Dallas assumed.  
"Maybe," he defended.  
"That's why you wanted her to do the pageant," Dez pointed out.  
"So?" Austin said, hoping for the break to be over.  
"Nothing," Dallas smirked.  
***After break***  
***Cassidy's Performance***  
The music started playing. She started dancing to Alicia Keys's _'Girl on Fire'_  
**Kiria's Performance***  
"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't have anything prepared," she apologized. She was disqualified.  
***Ally's Performance***  
"Hi, I'm going to sing _'Skyscraper'_ by Demi Lavato," she introduced. The music played, and she started singing:  
_'Skies are crying, I am watching, catching tear drops in my hands. Only silence has it's ending, like we never had a chance. Do_  
_you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_  
_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try_  
_to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper._  
_As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed? All my_  
_windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet._  
_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try_  
_to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper._  
_Go run, run, run. I'm gonna' stay right here, watch you disappear, yeah. Go run, run, run, yeah it's a long way down. But I am_  
_closer to the clouds up here._  
_You can take everything I have, you can break every thing I am. Like I'm made of glass, oh like I'm made of paper, oh woah. _  
_Go on and try to tear me down.'_ At this part everyone's mouths hung open.  
Everyone clapped.  
***Results***  
"Okay, the results are in. Your new Miss Miami Beauty Pageant winner is...** ALLY DAWSON**!" she yelled. Ally got crowned.  
Austin ran over to congradualte her.  
"See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about," he teased.  
"I know," she replied, as she hugged him. After they pulled back from the hug, he kissed her. It turned out to be Ally's lucky  
day.

**Sorry, this majorly sucked! :p From the last 'I will be rising from the ground' the italic stopped working so, thought I'd let you know. Hope you at least kinda' liked this one. Sorry it's the best I got right now :)**


	5. Interviews and Kisses

**P.S Even though Ally is over her stage fright, she's not dating Austin. Hope you enjoy!**

**3rd person POV**

Ally was standing behind the counter of Sonic Boom, talking to Austin and Dez.

"No, there's no way you'd be able to jump from the practice room balcony onto the counter," Ally stated.

"And why not?" Dez asked, defensivly.

"Because a) It's too far, b) There's no dangerous activity in the store, and c) you're Dez," she explained. Austin chuckled at the last one. "Fair enough," Dez shrugged.

"Guess who got Team Austin an interview on the Helen Show!" Trish singsonged excitedly.

"No way!" Ally exclaimed.

"All four of us?" Austin questioned.

"Yeah," Trish replied.

"Wait. Helen's letting Ally back on her show?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Dez," Austin said.

"Yeah, I got over my stage fright. I shouldn't embarass us this time," Ally told him.

"Yay, it's officially our first Team Austin interview!" Austin cheered, as they went into a group hug.

***On the Helen Show***

"Now, I'd like to welcome Aunstin Moon, his song writer Ally Dawson, his manager Trish Del Rosa, and his video director Dez Worthy," Helen announced. Everyone clapped as they walked on stage. Austin sat one the end, then Ally, then Dez, and Trish on the end. "Hello, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish. Nice to have all of you here,"

"Nice to be here," Austin replied.

"So, I'm just going to ask you guys a few questions, that were sent in by some fans," Helen explained.

"Hit it," Trish urged.

"Okay, what's your favorite song of Austin's?" she asked.

"_''The Way That You Do'_," Trish answered_. _

_"'Billion Hits'_," Dez said.

"_'Better Together'_," Ally stated.

_"'Break Down The Walls'_," Austin replied.

"For Trish: How do you know who to call to get Austin gigs, interviews, ect?"

"I go onto websites for shows, magizines, and put up posters advertising Austin," Trish answered.

"For Dez: How do you get all the cool effects on Austin's videos?"

"All it really takes is some different types of computer software," Dez explained.

"For Austin and Ally: What was your biggest inspiration on writing _'Can't Do It Without You'_?"

They exchanged glances.

"Well for me, it was basically for Ally. It's my way of telling her I woundn't be where I am today without her," Austin told.

"For me, it was taking some of Austin's graditude for my writing, and putting it into a hit for both of us," Ally said.

"Great answers. There's time for one more question, for all of you. Describe each person in Team Austin in 10 words or less,"

**(For their answers, I'm going to put the name of the person who answered it. Like This "I like pickles" Ally.) **

"Um, Austin: Crazy talented, Dez: Childish and funny, and Ally: A writer, and my best friend," Trish.

"Austin: My best bud, and bold. Trish: Loud, scary, and honet. Ally: Shyish, a good sing writer, and responsible," Dez.

"Austin: Confident, funny, and a total sweetheart. Trish: Best manager ever and my best girl friend. Dez: Hilarious," Ally.

"Trish: Original. Dez: Best guy friend, funny, and immaturly funny. Ally: Sweet, smart, beautiful, perfect, spirited, cute, and overall amazingly life-changing," Austin blurted out. Ally was major blushing.

"Well, Austin, that was nice what you had to say about Ally. That's all the time we have. See you next time, on the Helen Show," Helen greeted off. As soon as the camera was off Austin ran backstage, with Ally following.

"Austin wait up!" she called.

He stopped, he couldn't disobey her.

"Austin," he rose his head to meet her sweet smile.

"Hey, Ally," he said, shyly.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she asked, still smiling.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Then she surprised him. She leaned up, and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist, and kissed her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed, and didn't see Trish and Dez walk up. Or the camera crew recording it. They pulled back.

"Best interview ever," they whispered, together.

***The next day***

They turned on the Helen Show, to see the video of Austin and Ally kissing backstage.

"Breaking news: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson kissing backstage yesterday, on my show! Does this mean they're an item?" Helen asked the crowd. Austin and Ally exchanged glances.

"Yeah, it does," they answered, in unision. Then they leaned in for another kiss.


	6. Swing Life Away & Apologies

**I got the idea for this chapter while listening to 'Swing Life Away' by Rise Against. It will be used in the story :) Hope you enjoy :)**

**Austin's POV**

Dang, I messed up messed up big time! I should've seen that Ally was in bad mood. This was, like, the first fight we've had. Like ever! We've had a few little arguments, but I usually had an idea on how to fix them. I've got nothing yet, for this one. It all happened yesterday.

_*Flashback* _

_I walk into Sonic Boom. _

_"Hey, Alls," I greeted. _

_"Hi, Austin," she frowned. _

_"What's up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"This week has been TERRIBLE!" she told me, angrily. _

_"Well whatever happened, it can't be that bad," I said, trying to lighten the mood. _

_"Yeah, it can. I got grounded for having an _'additude'_, I got detention for yelling at Jason Ross in science, AND my grandma died last night," she explained. Then she started crying._

_"Oh, Ally, I'm sorry..." I sympathized. _

_"Whatever," she shook her head, and ran up to the practice room. _

_*End of flashback*_

I played some music, too feel better. Then the perfect song came on, and I got the idea to get Ally to forgive me!

***Next day at Sonic Boom***

Ally was standing behind the counter. I walked in, and she frowned at me. I ran up to the landing on the stairs to the practice room, with my guitar. "Hey, can I have evryone's attention. I want to say sorry to my partener, and best friend, Ally Dawson. I'd also like to dedicate this song to her. This is for you, Ally, and I'm really sorry," I explained, and started playing.

_'Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost? I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell who's is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words. _

_We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor, I'll slave 'till the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. _

_Been here so long, think it's to move. The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon. So let's pack our bags, and settle down where palm trees grow. I've got some friends, some that I hardley know. We've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world. We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go. _

_We live on front proches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor, I'll slave 'till the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. Swing life away. Swing life away. Swing life away. Swing life away.'_

The whole store erupted in cheers and applause. Ally ran up to me, and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, tightly.

"I'm sorry I was so testy yesterday," she apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I thought you were freaking over nothing," I apologized.

"It's okay," she smiled up at me. It was then I realized, Ally is so beautliful. We were still wrapped in our hug. I pulled back, with arms still around her. Then, I closed my eyes, and leaned in. She followed me, into a slow, sweet, loving kiss. The store still had our attention. They awed, and clapped. We pulled back, in an embarassed blush. We giggled and kissed again.


	7. Ally's Birthday

**Austin's POV**  
I was running across the mall, to Sonic Boom. Tomorrow was an exciting day for a certain little brunett. I ran into the store,  
and ran to the counter. I was leaning on it, to catch my breath.  
"Hey, Austin, what's the rush?" Ally questioned, giggling at me.  
"I'm going to stick by your side all day, so I can be the first one to tell you happy birthday tomorrow," I gasped.  
"Really? That's so sweet," she replied, hugging me. I hugged back.  
"Thanks," I gushed.  
"So, my break's in 2o minutes, do you want to write a song, grab something to eat at the food court, or something?" she asked.  
"Sure, we can go get some pizza, I'm starving," I answered.  
"It sounds like a plan," she said.  
"Cool," I smiled.  
She worked, and 20 minutes later she went on her break. We went to pizza place, and got some pizza. She got sausage, while  
I got pepperoni and mushroom. We started eating.  
"Is it that big of a deal that you be the first to tell me happy birthday?" she asked.  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed.  
"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because you're my song writer and best friend. I have to celebrate the day you were born!" I explained.  
"Awe," she blushed.  
"Well," I smiled at her.  
She glanced down at her watch.  
"Hey, my break is over in 3 minutes. We should get going back to Sonic Boom," she ordered.  
"Yeah," I got up, and threw our plates away. "Come on," I urged.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Get on my back, I'm going to give you a piggy back ride to the store," I commanded.  
She hopped on, and I ran to the store. When we got there, I set her down on the counter. I turned around to face her.  
"Whoa, that was fun," she cheered, laughing.  
"I try," I chuckled.  
"I should get back to work," she stated, hopping down from the counter.  
She worked for the next 3 hours, while I played the piano for her. I sang songs for her. She sang at one point, when we were  
the only two in the store. Ally had another hour left in her shift, when Trish and Dez showed up.  
"Hey, Ally," Trish sang.  
"Hey, Austin and Ally," Dez greeted.  
"Hi, Trish, hi, Dez," Ally said.  
"'Sup guys?" I asked.  
"Just dropped by the see you and Ally," Trish answered.  
"That's nice," Ally pointed out.  
"Yeah, how long have you been here, Austin?" Dez asked.  
"Since my shift began at noon," Ally answered.  
"Wow, Austin, what's the special occasion?" Trish questioned, teasingly.  
"Well, tommorow's Ally birthday, and I was staying with Ally so that I could be the first one to tell her happy birthday" I  
explained.  
"Why does it matter?" Trish asked.  
"Well, Austin is terrible with birthdays. He only ever remembered his. I find it mirical he remembered Ally's," Dez told.  
"Yeah, and I wanted to be the first to tell someone happy birthday," I added.  
"Ah, I see," Trish said. "Well, I gotta' go, see you guys later,"  
"Bye, Trish," Ally and I called, in unison.  
"My parents want me home, bye," Dez left.  
"Then we were back to two," Ally said.  
***End of Ally's shift***  
"Hey, can I walk you home?" I asked, getting up from the piano.  
"Yeah, sure. I don't want to walk alone," she answered.  
"Okay," I smiled.  
We were walking in comfortable silence. We arrived at her house.  
"Thanks for walking me home," she thanked, hugging me.  
"No problem, Almost Birthday Girl," I replied, smirking. I hugged her back. She giggled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, bye," she responded.  
"Bye, Ally," I singsonged. She walked in, and I ran home.  
I sat up in my room until 11:30. My parents were asleep. I ran over to Ally's, I climed the tree by her bedroom window. She  
was on the computer, singing. At 11:59, I knocked on her window. She jumped, and turned around. I waved. She opened the  
window.  
"Hey, Austin, what are you doing here?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.  
The clock struck midnight.  
"Happy birthday, Ally!" I cheered.  
"Thanks, Austin," she replied. She hugged me, and when we pulled back I got a surprise. She crashed her lips into mine. She  
wrapped her arms around my neck. I streched to put mine around her waist. We pulled back, and smiled at each other.  
"Goodnight, Austin," she smiled.  
"'Night, Alls," I smirked. She waved. I walked over, and relived that moment. I was in pure bliss.


	8. Austin, Ally, and The Dance

**Ally's POV**  
Trish, Dez, Austin, and I just arrived at the last school dance of our junior year; the prom. The four of us came as a group.  
Dez didn't ask anyone, Austin didn't _want_ to ask anyone, and no one asked Trish or I, so we all came together. I just wonder  
_why_ Austin didn't want to ask anyone. Did he not like any single girls? Did he have a girlfriend we didn't know about? Is  
there a girl he likes that has a date? I wonder...  
"Oh! This is my jam!" Trish yelled, running out to the middle of the dance floor. They were playing_ 'I Just Wanna' Run'_.  
"I love this song!" Dez exclaimed, running to where Trish was.  
"Let's go dance," Austin ordered, taking my wrist.  
"No, you know I can't," I responded, trying to pull away.  
"Come on, Ally, it's a dance," he pleaded.  
"No," I replied, shaking my head.  
"Please, for me?" he asked.  
"Ugh, fine!" I gave in. He smirked at me, and we walked over to Trish and Dez. We were dancing, and I was actually enjoying  
myself, dancing like an idiot with my friends. I decided to do my 'Ally Dance'. Surprisingly, Austin did it with me, while Trish  
and Dez laughed. Somehow, the entire dance had passed, and they were on the last song. It was a slow song. They played a  
Paradise Fears cover of Justin Timberlake's_ 'Mirrors'_. I don't know how it happened, but Trish and Dez were slow dancing.  
Austin turned to me.  
"You want to slow dance?" he asked.  
"But what about last time, when I broke your foot?" I questioned.  
"There's nothing here that you can hurt me with. So, what do you say?" he was smiling at me.  
"Okay," I rolled my eyes, smiling. I put one hand on his shoulder, his free hand around my waist. Our other hands were  
connected. We danced to the final song. When it was over, I hugged Austin.  
In the confusion, we lost Trish and Dez. When we got outside, we found out that they took the car we came in. We ended up  
walking to his house. On the way there, Ishivered, and got goosebumps. Austin gave me his jacket, becasue I dumbly forgot  
mine. We were standing on my front poorch by 10.  
"Thanks for walking with me," he thanked, hugging me.  
"No problem, Austin," I replied, hugging him back.  
"It's getting late, are you sure you want to walk home alone this late? You can stay here, sleep on the couch ot something," he  
offered.  
"Sure," I smiled. "I'll call my dad and tell him I'm staying here for the night,"  
"Okay," he said. He opened the door and we walked in. "I'm going to get you some sweats and a t-shirt for you, and change  
into my pj's,"  
I nodded. He came back in a white t-shirt and plaid pj pants. He handed me a pair of grey sweat pants, that were way too big  
for me, and a baggy navy blue t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed. I thanked God that I wore a hair-tie on my wrist.  
I put my hair up, and we sat on the couch.  
"Do you wanna' watch a movie?" Austin asked.  
"Sure," I smiled. He got up.  
"What movie? We have the whole _'Twilight'_ series, all 3 _'Grudge'_ movies, and _'The Dark Knight Rises'_. Your pick," he told.  
"Um, _'Grudge 2'_," I answered. He put in the DVD, and sat next to me on the couch. I the middle of the movie I put my head  
on Austin's shoulder. After that, I was out.  
**Austin's POV**  
In the middle of the movie, I noticed that Ally put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I picked her up, and carried her  
to my room. I laid her in my bed, and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead.  
"Good night, Ally," I whispered. Then I went downstairs and finished the movie.


	9. Wait For You

**Austin's POV**

I can honestly say I love my girlfriend, Ally. We've known each other for about two years, and our one year anniversery is on Saturday. I still need to get her a present. I don't know what to get her. I've already gotten her a necklace, a braclet, three pairs of earrings, and belt. I was totally out of ideas. I walked up to Trish and Dez.

"Hey, Austin," Dez greetd.

"You excited for Saturday?" Trish asked, optimisticly.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to get her," I replied.

"What's one thing you guys have in common?" Trish questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged, sheepishly.

"How did you and Ally meet?" she asked.

"When I was playing the drums in Sonic Boom, and she yelled at me," I smiled, remembering the day.

"And Sonic Boom sells what?" she hinted.

"Intruments," I said, not knowing what she was getting at.

"And intruments make what?" she led on.

"Music," I responded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh my, Austin, write her a song!" Trish exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Except I can't," I told her.

"Just try," Dez cut in.

"Fine," I pouted.

***At Austin's Hosue***

I'm sitting up in my room, trying to write a song for Ally. I guess I was up there for a while because my mom came in my room.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I trying to write Ally a song for our one year anniversery," I explained.

"Okay," she said.

"Can you tell me when dinner's ready?" I questioned.

"Sure, if you don't come down do you want us to wait for you?" she asked.

"No, go ahead," I asnwered. And then I realized, my mom gave me the best idea for a song for Ally! I stayed up all night working on it. As soon as I was done, I looked at the clock. It was 6:27 a.m. I layed down and went to sleep. It was noon when I woke up. I hurried and got dressed. I ran to the mall. When I reached Sonic Boom, I saw Ally. I walked up to her. She was turned around, not facing the door. She was writing in her book. I sneaked up behind her, as quiet as I could. I my mouth as close as I could to her ear.

"What you writng there?" I asked, making her jump a few feet into the air.

"Austin, don'e scare me like that!" she giggled, shoving me lightly.

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" I questioned, smirking.

"Are you kidding me? I'm more than excited," she replied.

"Good," I chuckled. "How does Texas Road House as 7 sound?"

"Great," she smiled.

"It's a date," I returned her smile. Then Trish and Dez walked in.

"Sup, guys?" I asked.

"Nothing, just coming here to see you guys," Trish replied. A bunch of customers came in then. I leaned down and whispered to Trish.

"Get Mr. and Mrs. Dawson and you and Dez. Come up to the practice room ASAP," I ordered. She nodded. She got everyone and within 5 minutes we were all int he practice room.

"Okay, I wrote this song for Ally for tomorrow. Tell me if it's terrible. I want it to be the best for her," I explained. Then I played the song. By the end everyone was either gaping in awe or crying.

"How was it?" I asked. Got a chorus of 'great's and 'amazing's. Penny, Ally's mom, walked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"This is a song worthy of my little girl," she smiled at me. Now all I need is to sing it to Ally!

***At Dinner With Austin and Ally***

We had just finished our dinner, and was waiting for dessert. We were splitting a big piece of chocolate fudge cake.

"You do realize I'm helping pay for this, right?" Ally asked.

"Um, no you're not," I told her, smiling.

"Why not?" she whined.

"I'm going to be a gentleman and pay for you," I explained.

"Fine," she pouted, giving me the puppy lip.

"It's not going to work," I said.

"I know," she giggle, rolling her eyes. The waiter came with our cake. We scarfed it down. It was time.

"Hey, Ally, I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom," I lied.

"Okay, I'll be here," she smiled. I got up and snuck over to the stage.

"You guys ready?" I asked the band. They nodded. One of the waiters introduced us.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Ally. Happy one year anniversery, love you," I announced. I smiled, and started singing.

_'So you can find me locked up tight in my room tonight. I'm reading warning signs, rewriting all my lines. I won't be giving up 'til you're giving in, girl. But you won't take my hand. _

_So I'll be asking you how high, when you tell me to jump. And I'll say how fast, when you tell me to run. And I'll say how long, when you tell me to wait for you. And that's what I am gonna' do. _

_And as the room is flooded with pale moonlight, I'll be dreaming of a time when I can call you mine. I won't giving up 'til you're giving in, girl. But you won't take my hand. _

_So I'll be asking you how high, when you tell me to jump. And I'll say how fast ,when you tell me to run. And I'll say how long, when you tell me to wait for you. And that's what I am gonna' do. _

_Don't say, say that you're still afraid. 'Cause your lips give you away, and your body does the same. So I'll be asking you how high, when you tell me to jump. And I'll say how fast, when you tell me to run. And I'll say how long, when you tell me to wait for you. 'Cause that's what I'll do. _

_How high, when you tell me to jump. And I'll say how fast, when you tell me to run. And I'll say how long, when you tell me to wait for you. And that's what I am gonna' dooo. (Yeahhh, ohh) And that's what I am gonna' do.'_

Everyone clapped. I ran over to Ally. She hugged me and then she kissed me.

"Thank you, Austin! That's the best present I've ever gotten!" Ally thanked.

"You're welcome," I replied. And then I kissed her again.

**Sorry it was so short :) And the song is 'Wait For You' by Artist VS Poet :)**


	10. Camping Pt 1

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've had writer's block and soooo much end of the year school work. Hope you like :)**

**Ally's POV  
**I woke up on Friday morning. Yesterday was my last day of school. I got dressed in blue jeans, a bright yellow  
tanktop, and hiking boots. I got my bag packed, and checked the clock. It was noon by the time I was done.  
Trish, Dez, Austin, and I are going camping all weekend. Austin was picking me up, then Dez, then Trish.  
I pulled my hair up, and then sat and waited. 5 minutes later, there was knock. I got up and asnwered. It was  
Austin.  
"You're chouffer has arrived," he chuckled.  
"Yay!" I cheered. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad,"  
We walked out to his car. I put my bags in the trunk and got in the passenger side. He got in and we drove to  
Dez's. He had me text Dez and Trish when we were pulling in. Soon, all 4 of us were on the way to the camp sight. It was about 5 or 6 when we got there. Trish and Dez tried to pitch the tents, while Austin and I got fire wood.  
"How are we separating the tents? Girls and Boys or what?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Boys and Girls would probably be the a good option. Then again, if there's some kind of wild animal attack, a girl should have a guy to protect her," he teased, with the last part.  
"Austin, you know I'm already scared to be out here!"  
"I know, I'm just kidding. Your choice, you choose who you want to share a tent with,"  
"We'll figure it out later,"  
"Okay,"  
We kept talking, and collecting wood. When we thought we had enough, we went back. By then, Trish and Dez had the tents up.  
"Good job," Austin called.  
"Thanks, it wasn't easy," Trish replied.  
"I think the one tried to eat me," Dez shuddered.  
"Okay?" I rose my eye brow.  
"Who wants what for dinner?" Austin asked.  
"Chicken," Trish answered, hastily.  
"Sounds good," Dez agreed.  
"Sure," I shrugged.  
"Chicken it is," Austin announced.  
He and Dez started the fire. Then, Austin and I cooked. Meanwhile, Dez and Trish packed everything else in the cooler.  
"Dinner is served," I joked.  
We ate and talked. After we were done, we had s'mores on the fire. Dez melted chocolate and got all sticky.  
"Go wash yourself off," Trish ordered.  
He walked over to the water. We just goofed around and laughed for a little while longer. Then I yawned.  
**Austin's POV**  
Ally yawned.  
"You tired, Ally?" I teased.  
"A little," she shrugged.  
"Okay, but we still need to pick our sleeping arragments," Trish reminded.  
"Ally?" I urged.  
"Trish or Austin. Whichever," she yawned.  
"Are you tired?" Trish questioned.  
"Kinda'," I replied.  
"Okay, you and Ally can have the small tent. Dez and I will take the big tent and play some video games," Trish  
decided.  
"Okay," Ally and I said, in unison.  
We stood up and walked over to the tent. Well, I walked, Ally more dragged herself over. I let her go in first, to  
change.  
"You can come in now," she said.  
I walked in. Her hair was up in a bun. She had on a baggy black t-shirt and red pj pants. She had some pillows set up.  
"I'm going," she said, as she crawled out. I put on a white t-shirt and black sweats.  
"Ally, you're good," I said.  
She crawled back in and collapsed on her pillows. I took out the blankets. I took the biggest, heaviest one and  
sprawled it atop Ally. I took the other one that I had. I wasn't really tired, now. It wass probably 3:30 a.m when Ally woke up.  
"What time is it?" she asked, as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Like 3:30 something," I answered.  
"Ew, it's too early to be up," she flopped back down.  
"I know," I said.  
A feww minutes passed by. She shivvered.  
"Austin, I'm cold,"  
"Here,"  
I gave her the blanket I was using. About 10 more minutes passed.  
"I'm still cold,"  
"We don't have anymore blankets,"  
"Well, is there anything else warm?"  
"The fire, but I think Trish and Dez put it out around midnight,"  
"Dang it! Is there anything you can do? I'm freezing!"  
"One thing, but-"  
"I don't care what it is, just do it! I'm too cold to care,"  
"Okay,"  
I scooched so I was directly beside her. I lifted the covers and slid under. I hugged her, and pulled her close to me. Oh my God! She _is_ really cold!  
"You're warm," she murmered.  
By about 3:45, 4 she was out cold. I don't know when, but I fell asleep, with Ally still in my arms.


	11. Camping Pt 2

**Ally's POV**  
I woke up the next morning, in a tent. I remembered that Austin, Trish, Dez, and I are camping. The next thing I realized the someone's arms were around me. I sat up and turned around. I saw Austin sleeping; I smiled. I streched out, and got out of the tent. I pulled my hair up, struck at match to light the fire, got out the bacon, and started frying it. When I was halfway done, I heard someone come out of their tent. I turned around, it was a messy-haired Austin.  
"Morning, Sleepy Head," I greeted, smiling.  
"Morning, Early Bird," he smiled back.  
He said down next to mee  
"You hungry? I'm making bacon,"  
"I'm always up for bacon!"  
"I figured. I would've made pancakes, but we didn't bring the ingredients,"  
"It's okay, bacon's perfectly fine,"  
"Good, because it's done!"  
I put the last of it on the plate.  
"Self serve," I grinned.  
"I know," he chuckled.  
We sat, we ate, and we talked. Trish and Dez came out as Austin and I were finishing up.  
"How long have you guys been up?" Trish asked.  
"Probably an hour," Austin answered.  
"Well, I made bacon for you guys, and I'll be in mine and Austin's tent getting dressed," I told, as I went into the tent.  
I put on khaki capris, a fores green tank top, a white cardigan, and hiking boots. I put my hair into pigtails, and came out. They all looked at me. Dez smiled, Austin gaped, and Trish nodded and giggled at they guy's reactions.  
"What do you think?" I asked.  
"It's cute," Trish replied.  
"I like it," Dez declared.  
"N-Nice. I think it looks real-really nice," Austin stuttered.  
I just giggled.  
"Okay, Austin, you can go get dressed," I ordered.  
"O-Okay," he stuttered.  
He came out in some shorts, a grey wifebeater, a blue plaid button-up (unbottoned), and hiking boots. Trish and Dez got dress too.  
Dez put on some red and orange plaid pants, tennishoes, a green t-shirt, and yellow suspenders.  
Trish was wearing skinny jeans, a red y-shirt, green 3/4 sleeve jacket, and black boots. She pulled her hair up inot a ponytail, and he bangs pushed back with a headband.  
I packed up our lunch, a first aid kit, and anything else any of us would need. Then we started hiking up the trail. We came across a snake, which Dez was stupid enough to pick up. As he did that, Trish, Austin, and I freaked. Dez threw the snake and we kept walking. We got to a fork in the road, and we didn't know which way to take. We were hiking up to a certain mountain peek. You can see everything from there. Austin was reading the map, and Trish and Dez were checking out the trails. I didn't notice until I was knee-deep in that I was in quicksand!  
"Um, Austin?" I said.  
"Yeah, Alls?" he replied, not looking up.  
"Help me," I ordered.  
"What?" he asked, still not looking up.  
"Austin, HELP ME!" I panicked.  
He dropped the map when he looked up.  
"Here, give me your hand," he commanded.  
I gave him my hand. One of his hands had mine, the other had a tree branch. After a minute, he managed to pull me out. When I got on solid ground, I stumbled and fell, knocking Austin over. I tried to stand up, but my ancle hurt. Austin kneeled down by me.  
"Hey, Ally, you okay?"  
"Yeah, but I can't stand. I think I sprained my ancle,"  
"And you have a cut on your forehead,"  
"Really?"  
I reached up and felt blood.  
"Ew," I said, wiping to blood on my pants.  
Austin got the first aid kit out of my bag. He cleaned my cut and put a band-aid on it. Then he wrapped my ancle. We were sitting and talking after he was done.  
"Where are Trish and Dez?" I questioned.  
"I don't know. Do we have reception up here?" Austin asked.  
"I do," I replied, taking out my phone.  
He took it, sent a text, and gave it back.  
"What'd you do?"  
"Texted Dez and told him that we're going back to camp,"  
"Okay,"  
I gave one more attempt to stand. It failed. Austin laughed, and picked me up. He carried both of our bags on his back, and me bridal style in his arms. We finally got back to camp.  
"Thanks, Austin. That was so sweet," I thanked, as he set me down in the tent.  
He sat down next to me.  
"No problem, you're no heavy. Anyway, do you really think I'd leave you injured in the middle of the woods on a mountain?"  
"No,"  
"Good,"  
We sat there in silence.  
"I'm sorry I ruined the hike,"  
"You didn't ruin it. It's not your fault you got hurt,"  
I smiled over at him.  
"Thanks, again,"  
Then, he leaned in and we kissed. We heard twin gasps. We looked to see Trish and Dez smiling at us. We all just laughed.

**Sorry, this was the best I had. Hope you liked :)**


End file.
